The devices for handling notes of value are in particular automated teller machines, automatic cash safes or automatic cash systems. For the removal of notes of value contained in such devices, these notes of value can be placed into transport bags, so-called safe bags. A device for the automatic de-stacking of notes of value into a transport bag is known from the document DE 10 2009 015 047 A1. The transport bags with the notes of value contained therein are transported to a cash center by means of a valuable transport company. For protection of the transport bags and for a common handling of several transport bags, these transport bags are placed in transport cases.
In known methods, for this, in order to execute such a pick-up order, a barcode that is applied to the transport case in which the transport bags are to be placed is at first scanned by an employee of the valuable transport company in charge so that it is known which transport case is used for this order. Subsequently, each of the transport bags taken from the device to be emptied is likewise manually scanned by the employee of the valuable transport company before it is inserted into the transport case. What is problematic with this method is that a large number of manual scanning operations are required. This involves considerable effort and time. Further, such manual detection steps are error-prone, and it cannot be guaranteed that the scanned transport bags are actually inserted into the scanned transport case.